Enemies of the State!
by Mastercodex
Summary: Sasuke's back, Yondimae was found alive, and Naruto is the New Yellow Flash!  When Naruto unexpectedly runs into a girl from Suna, what will happen?  Rated M due to some sexual themes and a possible lemon later in the story.


**Characters  
><strong>

**Main Characters/Protagonists:**

Naruto Uzumaki (Hokage Heir)

Sakura Haruno (Married to Sasuke)

Hinata Hyuuga (loves Naruto, but to shy to tell)

Sasuke Uchiha (wants to be a lone wolf, but needs Sakura)

**Supporting Characters:**

Kakashi Hatake (Shadowninja Leader)

Might Guy (Sensei)

Iruka (Sensei)

Gaara (Kazekage)

Lady Tsunade (Former 5th Hokage)

Yondimae Uzumaki (4th Hokage, Naruto's long-lost father)

Shadowninjas° (The elite Kanoha Black Ops ninja)

°(50 total, not including Kakashi)

Kiona (Adores Naruto, from Sunagakure)

**Akatsuki (ALLIED WITH KANOHA):**

Karen (Leader, Ally to Kanoha, has crush on Sasuke)

Pain (Naruto's _Parbatai (eternal partner)_, Seven different forms)

Jugo (Sasuke's _Parabatai _(eternal partner), hates Commander N)

Zetsu (Neutral, mostly ignores his partner, Rin)

Rin (Loves Kanoha, would rather be partnered with Obito, not Zetsu)

Obito (Loves Kanoha, married to Rin, wants to be her partner instead of Zetsu)

**Main Antagonists:**

**Snake Ninjas (Hates the Rebel Fire Ninjas):**

S.N. Leader (Commander N)

S.N. Captain (Cpt. Yen)

S.N. Squad Leaders (Cho, Ohara, and Ganzu)

S.N. Grunts (#1-12)*

*The S.N. Grunts are given numbers as names*

(Grunts 1-4 are under Cho, 5-8 are under Ohara, and 9-12 are under Ganzu)

Civilians/Crowd/Prisoners (S.N. Captured) (MINOR, NON-ANTAGONISTIC)

**Rebel Fire Ninjas (hates the Snake Ninjas):**

Rebel Leader (Master Tsumaru)

Rebel Commander (undercover mole for Kanoha) (Elder Tsubaki)

Rebel Weaponsmith (Gunnary Sergant) (Bato "Sarge" Hiroyoshi)

Rebel Squad Leaders (Kato and Rindo (Brothers))

Rebel Grunt Saru (under Kato)

Rebel Grunt Omatsu (under Rindo)

"Rebel" Shadow Ninjas (There are 20, all under Elder Tsubaki)

Rebel Villagers (Kanoha Residents under the influence of the Rebel Cause)

**Chapter 1**

**The New Yellow Flash**

Naruto and Sasuke are walking to the Kanoha-famous Ichiraku Ramen Shop when a young boy runs up to them.

"Naruto, can you show me the right way to do the jutsu again? I can't seem to get it right."

Naruto looks down at the kid. He has a long blue scarf, short, spiky black hair, and a shiny Leaf headband. It's Konahamaru.

"Please, Naruto?"

"Fine... Sasuke, I'll be right back. I just gotta teach this little runt the same jutsu AGAIN. Ugh."

Sasuke shrugs, nods to Naruto, and walks on to Ichiraku.

"Yeah, Sasuke. Thanks for helping! How much sarcasm can I put into a sentence and someone STILL won't get it? Sheesh... Konahamaru, lets go."

Konahamaru follows Naruto into an alleyway, which Naruto calls a "shortcut."

"Naruto, why did we go through that alley? There was no point in taking a shortcut when all the roads lead to the Hokage Mansion. Wait, are you taking me to the Hot Springs?"

"Konahamaru?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir..."

Naruto walks up to the gates to the mens gate of the hot springs. He knocks in a specific pattern, and a different door to the right of the mens door opens up. It's just tall enough for Konahamaru to pass through without crouching. Naruto had to bend down to pass through. Suddenly, Naruto stops and Koahamaru bumps into him.

Naruto whispers "Konahamaru! We could have been caught! Slow down!"

Konahamaru whispers "Sorry... WOAH!"

A giant hole opens up directly below Konahamaru and he begins to fall in. He quickly tries to grab onto the side, but the walls are too slippery and he falls into the hole. A mute splash is heard about three seconds later, along with a slight whimpering howl of pain.

Konahamaru yelling "OWWWWWWWWWWWW! HOT WATER!"

Naruto whispering "Konahamaru, shut up! Dive down and swim to the right! There's an exit about five feet up. Stay in the water after you surface, and don't get caught!"

Konahamaru dives down into the hot water and starts to swim to the left. Seconds later, he surfaces in a completely different place. It's steamy, and he can't see that, only five feet in front of him, is a bathing woman. He stays in the water, as Naruto told him, but he can't shake the feeling that someone is watching him. He looks around, praying that he's clear, but then sees a shadow move towards him. He takes a deep breath, dives down, and tries to hide.

The shadow, a female bather, stops inches from Konahamaru's position. He looks down and sees Naruto swimming towards the surface. He motions for him to stop, but Naruto is going to fast. Konahamaru grabs Naruto by the ankle at the last second, pulls him back down, and drags him back to the tunnel. They barely make it, and Naruto takes a big gasp of air before yelling at Konahamaru.

Naruto yelling "What the fuck, Konahamaru? I almost drowned!"

Konahamaru yelling "Naruto, you were about to swim into a bather! I stopped you before you got caught! You dumbass!"

Naruto blankly stares at Konahamaru then takes another deep breath and dives back down. Konahamaru sighs, takes a deep breath, and dives down after Naruto. They surface a good twenty seconds later in the female bathing pool. Naruto uses the jutsu and motions Konhamaru to do the same. They sneak out of the pool, grab a towel, and sit on the edge of the pool. Another female bather, this one a little more curious, walks up to Konahamaru.

"Hi, what's your name? My name's Kiona. I just moved here from Sunagakure. I really lke it here. The people are so nice and - hey, where are you going? Come back!"

Kiona follows Konahamaru to the bathroom, where Naruto is waiting under his own jutsu. He nods to Konahamaru, and stands up. Konahamaru grabs Kiona by the wrist and they walk off after Naruto. Kiona whimpers as they make her put her clothes on. The clothes look like they were made in Kanoha, and not Sunagakure. They pull her back to the pool, bring her into the pool, and drag her back to Naruto's secret tunnel. The water, which seemed to have been raised, was almost at the top of the hole. They pull her out of the water, change back in front of her, and dry off their clothes. She stares at them with awe and some fear, but mostly awe.

"Who are you guys? How did you get in without being caught by a guard?"

Naruto looks at Konahamaru and winks. Konahamaru smiles and begins to explain to Kiona.

"Well, it's pretty simple. We are in a special tunnel that my friend and I dug. The guards don't know about it and probably never will. My name is Konahamaru, and my friend here is - Owww!"

Naruto whacks Konahamaru in the back of the head. He begins to talk:

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My friend, Konahamaru, is little... well... over the top. I hear you're rom Suna? How is Garra - I mean, the Kazakage - doing?"

Kiona smiles at Naruto.

"I know who you are, Naruto. Garra is doing great. He just pulled Suna out of the worst sandstorm of the century. I'm pretty sure you heard about that, am I right?"

"True, true... But, how do you know me?"

Kiona laughs "Naruto, everyone in Suna knows you. You saved Garra two times! You're, like, a legend to everyone, even the students! I, personally, really adore you. I never thought I would meet you, especially not in this manner!"

Naruto laughs "Well... Garra does owe me now, soooooo... Yeah."

Kiona tilts her head in confusion.

Naruto coughs "Just a small debt, that's all. Don't worry about it. Come on, want to go to Ichiraku? They have the best ramen in the city! I'll buy."

Kiona nods and follows Naruto out of the tunnel. Konahamaru stays behind to cover the hole back up and then runs to the Hokage Mansion to report a small pothole on Tea Boulevard that he tripped over.

LATER THAT EVENING...

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kiona are walking down the street to the movie theatre. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiona went to Ichiraku three hours earlier and drank enough sake to make up for the missing Sakura. Sakura, pissed off at Sasuke for drinking without her, began pouting just as Naruto and Sasuke went to get her. Naruto, for some strange reason, isn't a tiny bit drunk. He's as sober as a Bhuddist Monk, yet he still acts like he's drunk. Mocking Sasuke, who's walking with a drunken stagger, Naruto falls into Sakura, who playfully pushes hm into Sasuke. They laugh, but Sasuke, who fell when Naruto bumped into him, just groaned. Kiona, however, walks just like Naruto, just she's actually drunk. Not as drunk as Sasuke, but just enough to get a small hangover the next day. Sakura is the first to speak:

"So, Naruto, what movie are we going to?"

Naruto instantly snapps back from mocking Sasuke and give a very articulate answer.

"Well, Sasuke wants to see _Make-out Paradise_, but I want to see _The Waterfall of Truth_. It seems way more interesting."

Sakura looks at Sasuke, who shrugs and smiles in a apolegetic way. She sighs and continues to walk. Kiona, curious, asks what movie Sakura wants to see.

"Well, I was hoping to see _The Blooming_, but I think we missed the last showing. I guess I'll just go with Naruto and see _The Waterfall of Truth_."

Kiona nods silently and looks ahead. She suddenly gasps.

"Guys, look! Fireworks!"

Everyone, even the drunken Sasuke, looks over to where Kiona is poiting. They gasp. Sasuke instantly sobers and grabs Sakura. Naruto grabs Kiona by the waist and pulls her into the nearest shop. Sasuke and Sakura follow hurriedly. Kiona smacks Naruto, who stares at her with a confused look.

"Naruto, they are just FIREWORKS! What's wrong with you - Woah!"

Ten feet away from where they are hiding, a large explosion vaporized part of the road and began a fire on the bottom floor of the nextdoor building. Naruto smirks at Kiona, who seems frozen in fear. Naruto pulls out Sasuke's katana from his bag and hands it to Sasuke. He grabs Sakura's armor and throws the armor to her. He then grabs his own weapon: the fabled Flash Kunai. He thrusts it into it's holster on his waist and grabs another. This one he puts into Kiona's hands. Kiona zaps back to reality upon the touch and instinctively holsters the weapon. Naruto explains to Kiona how to use it.

"Kiona, when you need me, throw the kunai as high as you can and call my name. I'll be there to help in an instant."

Kiona nods, turns around, and runs behind a shelf full of toy ninja weapons. Naruto turns to Sakura and Sasuke and begins talking:

"Okay. Kanoha is under attack. We need to protect the village from intruders and save and citizen in need of assistance. Sakura, you go to the south-western portion of the city and help Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru. I don't care about your rivalry with Ino, just work with it. Sasuke, you take the south-eastern portion of the city and help out Tenten, Neji, and Hinata. Your long-range attacks should be very effective."

Sakura and Sasuke look at Naruto.

Sasuke "What about you, Naruto?"

Sakura "Yeah. Where are you going to go?"

Naruto looks at them. He turns around and looks up at the Hokage Mansion.

"I'm going to protect my father. Kiona, come with me. I might need the help. Everyone, DISPERSE!"

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

Hey guys! Mastercodex reporting! Okay, this Is the first chapter, and I need you, the FanFiction community, to tell me if this is really good and that I need to continue it, or that it's horrible and I should just stop this nonsense. Vote under the comments! Thanks for your support!


End file.
